USAF Prometheus
The USAF ''Prometheus'' was the first ''Prometheus''-class battle cruiser built on Earth that was launched in November 2001. it is under the command of Colonel William Ronson. Launch, testing, and first mission In November of 2002, the Prometheus was launched from Area 51 to begin testing its systems. The first system tested were the sublight engines and hyperdrive were it travelled to Quaoar for the testing of the weapons systems by blasting Quaoar to pieces. After the tests, the Prometheus went out a bit further to collect several thousand tons of naquadah to bring back to Earth. During the time it was being loaded, the Asgard called Earth via hyperwave communication to inform them that they needed to borrow the Prometheus for an urgent mission involving the Replicators. The Prometheus along with SG-1 and SG-2 went to Halla to help the Asgard get the time dilation device to work properly. After tricking Fifth, SG-1 and SG-2 turned set the time dilation device's countdown to three minutes and had themselves beamed up to the Prometheus so that they could escape quickly tricking Fifth and completing their mission. Operation Grand Tour After returning to Earth, the Prometheus was prepped for a five to seven month mission where it would revisit several worlds that couldn't be reached by gate, but were otherwise on the Abydos cartouche including Bedrosia, Euronda, P5S-381, BP6-3Q1, Tagrea, Hebridan, and dozens more. It left in December 2002 on its journey to Tollana to pick up some Tollan manufactured stargates before beginning its journey. In February 2003, the Prometheus stopped by Hebridan with SG-1 and Dr. Weir to make first contact with them as well as give them a Tollan made stargate. A week later, the Prometheus stopped by P5S-381 to remake contact with the Gadmeer and deliver them a stargate. It also stopped by Chulak in April 2003 when it was needed to destroy a factory on the surface that was producing goa'uld gate fighters. Once in orbit, it encountered a ''Ha'tak'' and destroyed it so it could aid the XCOM troops on the surface. Dealing with the Sectoids Cydonia or Bust In May 2003, the Prometheus was part of the force that invaded Mars along with the ''Enterprise'', ''Admiral Kuznetsov'', ''Redemption'', and several Avengers with people in Powered armour. Upon reaching Mars, the Prometheus was assaulted by several Type 3 fighters which did more damage to the shields than expected. After quickly dispatching the enemy fighters, the Prometheus landed and offloaded the hovertanks in its fighter bays to provide aid to the forces that would be on the surface. After returning to orbit, the Prometheus aided in taking on the remaining Sectoid fighters and battleships. After the cydonia base was captured, the Prometheus returned to Earth and spent several weeks undergoing repairs. Saving Langara The Lost City Aftermath Refit After SG-1 aided the Asgard in stopping the replicators on Orilla, the Asgard helped Earth by upgrading their ships with their shields, sensors, hyperdrives, and beaming technology. The refit took several months alongside the ''Atlas'', ''Admiral Kuznetsov'', and construction of the ''Daedalus''. Continued Service After being refitted, the Prometheus took part in patrolling the area of the Tau'ri Protectorate against the Goa'uld after the system lords allied themselves with the replicators in April 2005. Category:BC-303 Category:Earth Spacecraft Category:Spacecraft